Wings of Fire and Ice
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: It's been a year since Cooro and gang began their travels and they thought nothing else would surprise them. But when they meet Shiro, a boy with a special   Anima, and his twin Ichigo, things only get more complicated. Can they reunite the twins?
1. A mythical Anima

Authoress Drabble~!

Ok, so Hollow here discovered +Anima, and decided to do a crossover with Ichigo and Hichigo! Warning; both of them will be very OOC'd here! But I hope you will enjoy it~! It's also T for Husky, Hichigo and Ichigo's bad language every now and then! Ok, here's the first chapter of Wings of Fire and Ice! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1: A mythical +Anima

"Cooro, pay attention to where you're walking, please!" Nana snapped. Cooro just laughed and spread his crow wings, his black hair flowing with the wind.

"Aww, c'mon Nana! Can you seriously believe it's been a whole year?" He exclaimed excitedly. Husky sighed and shook his head, reaching out with his staff and smacking Cooro on the head. "Ouch!"

"With you around, it feels like a lifetime." Husky grumbled. But it was true; it had only been a year since the four of them, Cooro, Husky, Senri and Nana, met up and started traveling together, looking for a place to live...a place that would accept +Anima like themselves. winter had finally hit them full on, however, so their traveling was slow. The only one that seemed to be comfortable in the cold was Senri, but considering the fact that he was a Kim-Un-Kur and a Bear + Anima, it wasn't very surprising to the others.

"Will you slow down, Cooro?" Nana snapped as the Crow +Anima zoomed ahead of them.

"No! I can see the village just over this hill!" Cooro exclamied excitedly.

_Almost impossible to tell he's cold, for all the energy he has..._Husky thought with a groan. Senri, who was quiet as usual, suddenly jerked up and began walking past the other two, leaving them behind. "Wait, Senri!" Husky called. Senri ran even faster to where Cooro had just vanished over the hill.

"What's got them so riled up?" Nana asked as they broke into a quick jog to catch up.

"Dunno, but we'll-" Husky was cut off as he ran head first inrto Cooro. "Ouch! Why in hell did you st-"

"Look down there." Cooro pointed. Nana and Husky went around the other two and stared at the bottom of the hill. At the bottom of the hill was a body.

* * *

Senri ran down the hill first, reaching the still form before the others. "Hurt..." He whispered.

"Is...is he..." Nana shivered when she reached the bottom of the hill. Senri shook his head and she sighed with relief. "But he's hurt?" Senri nodded and she felt worry twist her figure was wearing a huge, filthy cloak, the hood pulled over his face. there were tears here and there, and some were stained a dull red color. _He's been hurt for awhile..._she thought.

"Nnh..." All of their heads snapped to see the figure slowly rise to his hands and knees. When Senri reached out to help him up, he jerked away violently and scooted away from them. "St-stay away from me!" He snapped, but his words were far from angry. They were filled with fear. "i-I didn't do anything, so please!"

"W-wait a second! We're not gonna hurt you!" Nana said, walking a little closer to the scared figure. He was about her height, maybe even as tall as Husky, so he couldn't be any older than them, save for Senri. The figure flinched as Nana reached out and pulled his hood back. They all almost gasped at what they saw. His hair and face were a pure white and covered in scrapes, his eyes tightly shut. He covered his face with his hands and scooted away even more, but he fell backwards, whimpering.

"No...please don't hurt me anymore...I'll leave!" He whined this time, his tone pleading.

"Nana just said we weren't gonna hurt ya!" Cooro said, walking over to the albino. "So what's your name? You're a +Anima too, right? What is your +Anima?" Cooro bombarded him with questions, each question making the albino boy flinch.

"Cooro! Stop it, you're scaring him!" Nana snapped.

_No, you both are..._Husky added silently.

"Hichigo...Kurosaki..." All of them turned towards the albino. "My name is Hichigo Kurosaki...but you can call me Shiro."

"Shiro...are you a +Anima?" Husky asked quietly. He nodded slowly and slumped forward, Senri catching him as he fell.

"There's...a cave not to far away...spent last night there...big with underground pond..." Shiro whispered, clinging onto Senri slightly. Husky nodded and the five of them headed off the road and into the nearby woods.

* * *

Once they were inside, Senri and Cooro made up a small fire while Husky swam through the waters, trying to catch dinner. "So...is that all you're wearing, Shiro?" Nana asked as she bandaged the albino up.

"Yeah. Cold doesn't bother me much anymore." He explained. He flinched as she tightened a gauze bandage around his waist.

"Still, you can't just walk around in something like this. Once we get to another village, I'm gonna make you something." She said, finishing up and leaning away. Shiro pulled his cape over his shoulder and shivered slightly, but more from fear rather than cold. "Are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are shut...I was just wondering if-"

"No, I'm not blind...it's just..." He looked down at the ground. "My eyes aren't normal."

"And we're not normal, so it's ok. You can open them, you know." She noticed his hesitation before opening them slowly. All she could do was gasp. His eyes were an odd gold color, surrounded by black. He shut them quickly and looked away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I-"

"No no! It's ok. I just didn't...didn't expect it, that's all!" She said quickly. "You don't need to shut your eyes again." Shiro opened his eyes again and sighed.

"So...so you're all + Anima?" he asked. Nana nodded and brought out her bat ears and wings.

"I'm a Bat +Anima."

"And I'm a Crow + Anima!" Cooro exclaimed, scaring both of them as he floated overhead.

"Cooro! Don't scare people like that!" Husky snapped, smacking him on the head again. He then turned to Shiro and shook his head. "I'm a Fish + Anima." Senri walked up from the mouth of the cave with huge piles of wood, one of his arms covered in fur and sharp claws. "Senri's a Bear + Anima." He said as Senri put the wood down. They all turned towards Shiro and sat down.

"So...what's your + Anima?" Cooro asked, moving from side to side where he sat. Shiro shifted nervously where he sat. He wasn't used to all these people actually wanting to see his + Anima.

"You...you really wanna know?" He asked quietly. All four of them nodded eagerly. Shiro sighed and allowed his cape to slip off his shoulders, revealing two tattoes. One was on his neck, and it looked like a snowflake surrounded by long, wavy patterns. The one on his back looked like bat wings, but something about them was different. He closed his eyes and his back glowed as he summoned his wings. His ears grew shell like in apperence, a tail forming behind him. Huge wings sprouted from his back, as white as he was, and covered in scales.

"Wh...what the hell?" Husky whispered. Shiro opened his eyes and locked his gaze with everyone else's.

"I'm...I'm a Dragon + Anima..." He answered.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

I know, breaking a rule here I believe, but I can explain! I won't keep Shiro's past a secret for long here! ^_^ So...review? *puppy eyes*


	2. Wounded Wings

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Ok...the puppy dog eyes work all the damned time! DX

wolfsrainrules: I wonder if I'm the only one to do this?...Nah. XD

OKami23Kitsune: Thanks a ton~!

memories of rain: Omfg it's been forever since I last saw you! XD No milk please, I'm lactoste intolerent...DX He'll come...

Requiem Of Solace: Lol I hope you remember soon! And I will update!

Nikotehfox: Lol Glad you are~!

Ok, now I know that some of you want Ichigo to appear, but not yet~! He'll be here in a few chappies, make no mistake about it. And for once, you get a background story in the second chappie! So here ya go~!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wounded Wings

"What? There's no way in hell you're a Dragon + Anima!" Husky said.

"Yet I am. Is it hard to believe, Husky?" Shiro asked quietly, wrapping his huge wings around him, trying to keep himself warm.

"Yes, because dragons don't exist!" Cooro flew over to Shiro and sat down next to him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you...a man-made + Anima?" he asked. Shiro shook his head.

"I've heard of them, but I know I'm not..." He answered.

"Well, you're + Anima doesn't seem real to me at all." Husky folded his arms. Nana glared at him, but she felt the same way. How can anyone have a + Anima of a creature that didn't exist?

"Please...allow me to explain myself." Shiro said. They all sat in silence, waiting for the nervous + Anima to continue. "My father was a famous painter in the village of Karakura. His name was Isshin Kurosaki."

"Hey i've heard of him!" Nana gasped. "We used to have a painting of a fairy in our house by him!" Shiro nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"He exceled at painting mythical creatures." Shiro explained. "One day, he painted one for me and my twin brother, Ichigo. It had two dragons on it, one a bright orange, the other pure white. It showed them flying over two mountains, fighting agaist a huge shadow of a creature, what it was, my dad never said. But he told us that this painting would prove to everyone how we fought with each other, and for each other, against anything. We loved that painting..." Shiro sighed, his tail wrappping around him as if to give him comfort.

"What happened?" Nana asked softly. Shiro closed his golden eyes, tears already begining to fall on his cheeks.

"I...there was a huge fire...it killed our parents. As I was trying to get Ichigo out, we got trapped in the living room. I looked at the painting as it burned away, and I couldn't help but think to myself 'If only I could have those wings, so that I could fly us both to safety'." He continued. "I...I then grew wings, as did Ichigo. But the heat in the house suddenly became unbearable, but I managed to get us out."

"Aha! You drew the Anima outta the painting!" Cooro snapped his fingers.

"Everything around you that resembles an animal has a + Anima, even the painting. My father told me that."

"What happened to Ichigo then?" Husky asked. Shiro looked immediatly to the ground. He didn't want to talk any further, but by the look that Husky was giving him, he had no choice.

"Ichigo...he blamed the fire on me. I think it was my fault somehow, but my memory of what happened is kinda...shaky. He managed to rile the village up and they kicked me out." He explained quietly.

"What? How can your own brother do this to you?" Nana exclaimed.

"He was upset...we had already lost our older brother Kaien. He was an Owl + Anima. We have no idea where he is...and we wanted him home." Shiro yawned and shook his head. "I became resistent to cold when I gained my + Anima, but extreme heat makes me pass out. Ichigo is the exact opposite."

"By the sound of it, you've forgiven him though." Cooro whispered. Shiro didn't answer, he had already fallen asleep next to Senri.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest." Nana said, already yawning and curling up next to Shiro. Cooro just nodded quickly and fell asleep next to her. Senri was already asleep and Husky just sighed.

_Do they even think twice about keeping watch?_ He thought sleepily. Still mumbling to himself, he curled up on the opposite side of Senri and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Cooro woke up and noticed that Shiro wasn't there. _Where...? _He looked around and noticed that he was at the mouth of the cave, staring up at the starry sky. He quickly, but quietly rushed over and sat down next to him. "Why are you awake?" Cooro asked. "Nana said you should get some more rest!"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm...well I guess I'm used to being alone now..." Shiro whispered, looking down at his hands. Cooro scooted over until he could see what he was holding. It was a faded painting of a small orange dragon, breathing flames. It was burnt around the edges, but the picture itself remained mostly untouched. "Is that part of the painting you mentioned?"

"Yup. This was supposed to represent Ichigo." Shiro whispered. "My dad was kinda...odd. Most people say dragons are beings from Hell. But he believed differently. He told us that dragons were guardians that protected all kinds of treasure."

"You mean all the sparkly stuff?" Cooro asked. Shiro laughed at the look in his eyes.

"I said the same thing. No, not just that. My dad told me that dragons knew the difference between treasure that cost, and treasure that was priceless." He watched as Cooro mulled over it for a bit.

"He meant you guys!" cooro said excitedly.

"Yup! He said thast dragons should be the protectors of households all around. That they would guard the 'treasure' inside every house. Whenever my dad traveled to paint, he would take dragon paintings with him to give away, explaing why on the back." Shiro then looked back down at the painting, tears welling up in his eyes. "I miss them. Holding onto this...makes me think that in my own way, I can watch after my twin brother..." Cooro placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Well, let us protect you this time, ok? You can travel with us now!" He beamed.

"You...you really don't mind?"

"Not at all! After all, we're all traveling together to find a place to call home, a place where + Anima like us aren't rejected. So you can come along with us! Adds one more to our...uh...'dysfunctional family' as Husky put it!" Shiro laughed at the comment. "What? I don't get it!"

"I do. Kaien used to say me and Ichigo were 'dysfunctional twins'. 'You're supposed to be opposites and argue a lot!' He'd joke. Dad would then smack him and told him not to give us any ideas." Shiro laughed. Coor laughed with him and they both continued to stare up at the sky.

* * *

A few hundred miles away, two men stood on a hill overlooking the sleeping village of Karakura. "Do you think he'll return here?" One of the men asked.

"Of course. He'll want to check on his twin sooner or later." The other one replied hotly. "And the master said we need both of them. But one will do for the time being."

"No, we're not getting this one. We need the white one." The first man commanded.

"What for?" The second man complained. He didn't receive an answer, making the silent night way to creepy.

_You shall see..._the first man thought, a grin on his face.

* * *

Chapter 2 end

Yeah yeah, another short chapter. Well, you can bite me. X3 I promise they'll get longer, I just have a lotta shtuff going on right now. So reviews rule and flames lengthen the time span of this being updated! XP


	3. Promises

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Lol cuddly kitten~!

Nikotehfox: Hee hee...what if I want him like that? What would you do _then_? NOTHING! *gets carried away with evil cackle*

wolfsrainrules: Pft...you think you know what's going on... YOU KNOW NOTHING!

memories of rain: *eyes boggle* Uh...put me down? He can be like that cause I want him to be! XD

Alright, I know I warned you that they'ed be mega OOC'd! Lol well, I promise that Ichigo will be here soon. there's a reason for my madness. But you must also remember that in this fic, they're both 11, about as old as Cooro and Husky (I think, did we ever really get an age on them? O.o) and quick to jump to conclusions. So...here's chapter 3~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Promises

Shiro stared at his clothes in awe. "Wow Nana! You're a great seamstress." He was now wearing an outfit similar to Husky's that had a hood on the back, long sleeves and pants and a small dragon embroided on it with lace and golden string as fire.

"Tee hee~! Well someone appreciates my hard work!" She beamed, glaring daggersa at Husky, who just sighed.

"Yes, please waste our money." Husky grumbled. Shiro looked down at his feet, now clad in leather boots.

"Sorry I'm making you guys do this. I really don't-"

"Ah, hush! Husky's just a stickler for money!" Nana giggled, once again glaring at Husky.

_What'd I do?_ he thought. Cooro ran up and looked at Shiro, his eager eyes glancing up and down.

"Wow! Nana did an awesome job!" He clapped. Senri just nodded and smiled, leaving Husky over buy the register, paying for the rest of the material.

_All we needed to do was pick up another mouth to feed..._he thought and grumbled. Although he had felt bad for the albino +Anima, he still felt that they should have let him leave when he wanted to. But now, not only did he want to tag along, but Cooro and Nana insisted, and Senri refused to leave him alone. _Not that it matters, since he's got Shiro practically glued to him..._

"Did ya hear me Husky?" Husky nearly jumped as he was removed from his thoughts by Cooro.

"What do you want _now_, you idiot?" He snapped, hitting him on the head with his staff. Cooro rubbed his head.

"Ow! I just asked what you thought of Shiro's outfit!" Cooro sniffled.

"It's alright. Now can we leave?" Husky grumbled. As they piled out of the store, Nana noticed how Shiro didn't seem upset by some of the people's stares.

"This place is the same size as Karakura." Nana jumped as Shiro turned and smiled briefly. "I don't mind a couple people staring...I'm used to it. It's just...large crowds of people." He explained. As they all looked at the other shops, hoping to find a place to stay and maybe work for awhile, Cooro looked at an old sculptor's store.

"Hey Shiro! Are you as good as your dad?" He asked, pointing to the store. Shiro lokked up and sighed.

"Well...I don't wanna brag...but I kinda am." He said, blushing when Cooro had this shiny look in his eyes. "Wh-what?"

"Maybe you can do some painting and sell it so we can have some money!" Husky turned around and noticed how uncomfortable Shiro seemed. But...now that they were one person larger, they would need it.

"Cooro, I think this is the first time you've had a decent idea." He said. He then turned to Shiro. "You up for it?"

"Hey, I said I ain't hiring young children!" They turned to see someone being forced out of the small shop.

"Please! This is the closest place I can go! I'll do anything for you, just let me get a job here!" A small girl began crying as she stared at the shop owner. "Please!"

"Sorry missy, but you are too young to work in this place."

"Then what about us?" All four of them turned and stared at Shiro, who was helping the little girl to her feet. "The five of us are in need of work. If we're here, will you allow us a job?"

"Are you over 10?" The man asked. They all nodded. "Very well."

"What about me?" The little girl asked, stomping her foot.

"I'm sorry, but you're too you-"

"I'll watch out for her." All eyes turned to Shiro, who had a pale hand on her shoulder. "If I'm old enough to work here, then I can watch out for her and make sure she's ok."

"Hmm..." The man seemed to consider it all for a moment. "Fine. But she's your responsibility, understand." Shiro gave a firm nod and the man gestured for everyone to come inside. "The name's Cutter. Now let's see if you guys are as good at work as you look."

* * *

As they settled down for the night, the little girl rushed her way into the room Shiro was staying in. She was told to stay with him, and he still preferred sleeping alone, much to Cooro's dismay. "Hello? Are you in here?" She turned around just in time to see Shiro come out with a towel around his waist and she instantly blushed and turned around. "Yikes! I'm so sorry! I'm so-"

"Are ya gonna close the door?"

"Huh?"

"It's...a little chilly in here with the door open." She quickly closed the door, making sure not to glance at him at the same time. When she looked up once, she saw his bare back, covered in small, dark scars and she instantly glanced back down. "How old are you anyways?"

"Umm..s-six." She stammered.

"You can look up now, you know." She looked up to see him wearing a soft, white nightshirt with sleeves that were almost too long for him. "You're name?"

"Anna." She walked over, her blonde curls bouncing as she moved. "Yours?"

"You can call me Shiro." He said, walking towards the only bed in the room. Anna shifted from side to side, looking at it nervously. "What's wrong?"

"Girls shouldn't sleep in the same bed as boys. Who knows what could happen..." She whispered. Shiro laughed and she couldn't fight the small blush that crossed her face. "What's so funny?"

"I'm 11. I'm not gonna do anything to you, promise." He said. Anna sighed and looked back at him. She slowly made her way over to the bed and crawled in it, staring at Shiro. "Never seen an albino before, eh?"

"I've heard people say that pure white people are monsters...but you helped me." She whispered. "How come?"

"Do I need a reason to help you?" Anna shook her head. To her, he was almost like a strong, silent type person, but she could tell there was more, hidden deep beneath layers of pain.

"You're a +Anima, aren't you?" Shiro visably flinched and she shook her head. "No no! I"m one too! This town is nice to people like us! Mine's a Pony +Anima." She blushed and turned around. "Besides...I saw you're tattoo on your back." They sat there in silence for a moment before she finally snuggled deeper under the covers. "Thanks...for the help."

"Don't worry about it. Husky may not be happy about it, but I'll keep my promise this time."

_This time?_ Anna looked back at the albino, but he was facing the other direction, his breathing even. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

Three days later...

"Cooro! Be careful with that statue!" Husky called out as they set up the sculptor's for the day. Every morning him and Cooro went outside to set up the things the man wanted to seel. Not only did he make sculptor's, but he painted as well. So far, much to Husky's disliking, Shiro hadn't painted anything._ Didn't he say he was good?_

"I wonder why Shiro's been spending all his time with that little girl..." Nana said as she finished cleaning off one of the statues. Senri shrugged and Cooro grinned.

"Maybe they have something in common!" He exclaimed.

"A random girl he helped in the streets? I highly doubt that one." Husky grumbled. There was a loud crashing noise from inside the store and they all rushed in. Anna was crying as Shiro sat on the floor, his hand cut open and bleeding. A sharp chisel was laying on the ground, covered in blood. "Get Cutter!" Husky yelled. Cooro and Senri rushed off and Husky knelt down next to the albino +Anima. "What the hell happened?"

"N-nothing...it isn't as bad as it looks..." Shiro whispered, trying his best to hide the pain. Husky knew better and he watched as Nana wrapped his hand up.

"Stay still, or it'll hurt more." She said as she wrapped it up tightly. Shiro's brows scrunched up with pain, but he stayed still.

"What happened?" They all turned to see Cutter standing in the doorway, looking at Shiro's bloody hand. He instantly turned towards Anna. "did you do this?"

"I-I-"

"No! It was my fault sir." Cutter turned and glared at Shiro, who kept his eyes on the ground. "I...I was reaching for something when it fell. I tried catching it on the fall, and it cut my hand. She had nothing to do with it." Cutter stared at him for a long time before nodding.

"That hand will need cleaning. Take him back there Nana."

"Y-yes sir!"

"Anna, you go with him. Cooro, Senri and Husky, get this cleaned up." As Nana led them towards the bathroom, she could hear Anna mumble things under her breath.

_I wonder what happened?_ she thought.

* * *

That night, Shiro had gone to bed early, leaving Anna alone with the others. "It wasn't Shiro's fault, was it?" Nana asked quietly. Anna flinched and quickly faced the wall. "Anna?"

"This wouldn't have happened if he didn't get in my way!" She snapped.

"So it _was_ your fault!" Husky snapped. She flinched again, but refused to face them. Cooro gave her a worried stare.

"Was it an accident?"

"I...I told him I wanted to paint. I wanted to do something more...something more to contribute to this place." She turned around, but looked at her hands instead. "But he got in my way. He tried taking it away and he cut himself. If he didn't get in my way, it wouldn't have happened!"

"You ungrateful brat!" Husky snapped, but Nana glared at him. "He stuck his neck out for you, you know!"

"I know that! Why though? He doesn't know how hard I fought to get this close to helping my mama!" All of them stared at her as she looked at them, tears in her shiny blue eyes. "My mama's been sick for a long time now...I'm the only one that can help her."

"So that's why you were struggling to find a job." Nana confirmed. Anna nodded, staring intently at her hands. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Do any of you guys know what it's like to have someone you love this close to death?" She asked, holding her fingers out and pinching them together for reference.

"Shiro has no one. Ever thought about that?" Husky almost hissed. To him, she was ungratful, spoiled brat. Her blue eyes widened in shock. "We all have lost our homes and parents in one way or another. Believe me, you're not the only person suffering in the world." Anna looked up and sniffed, tears reforming in her eyes.

"I...I didn't..." She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "I want my Mama!" Nana wrapped her arms around the little +Anima, shushing her gently. All the while, Shiro stood next to his bedroom door, listening to it all. He looked down at his bandaged hand and clenched it into a fist.

_I will not fail to keep my promise... will help this girl..._he decided. As he walked off to bed, his mind was already reeling with images, ready to be put on canvus.

* * *

Chapter 3 end

Yeah, I know, not much of a chapter, but I'm glad to lessen Shi's OOCness somewhat. Although he's more like Ichigo, i'll make sure you notice some differences between them when Ichi arrives! Ok, now i'm going to post a new fic next after this update, and when I do, if you like HichiIchi, go and read! I'll explain more once it's up! Ok, reviews rule, and flames...well they suck! XP


	4. Painting a future

Response to reviews~!

Well, at my friend UltraKittyGirl's request, this fic will go on! XD So...lemme see...ok! Let's go for it eh?

* * *

Chapter 4: Painting a future

Cooro stared at Shiro's bedroom door worridly. _He's been in there all week..._

"Hiya Cooro." He turned to see Anna walking up, flashing him a brief smile. "What's Shiro doing in there?"

"I was wondering, but I have no clue..." He replied. "He hasn't come out in a couple days...so I'm worried. Husky said not to bother him, But I dunno..."

"This is _my_ fault isn't it?" She asked, rubbing her hands together gently.

"No, I don't think so! Shiro didn't blame you, so all's well!" He knocked on the door, onyl to be surprised when it opened and Shiro wasn't there. "Uhh...Shiro?" Both of them looked around, but Shiro was nowhere to be found.

"Cooro! The window's wide open! Do you think he flew out?" Cooro walked towards the window and gazed out into the night.

"Nana said he shouldn't do any flying until his wing heals up!" Cooro said, quickly bringing forth his black wings and climbing out onto the ledge. "Anna, go get Nana and tell her ta meet up with me 'k?" Before the Pony +Anima could respond, Cooro had already flown off. As she ran towards the door, a fluttering piece of paper caught her eye. She pulled it up and stared at it. It was only a sketch, but it was still well done.

_He...he painted this? I need to tell Cooro!_ As quick as she could, she rushed out the door, intent on following Cooro.

* * *

Shiro landed on the dirt road again to give his white wings a rest. _I need...to get this painting to the next village over!_ He thought, determination clawing at his heart.

"Hey Shiro!" He turned around to see Cooro right in front of him. He screamed and fell backwards, almost crushing the fragile painting.

"Cooro! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask the same thing...but I can see what it is you're doing! I told Anna to go get Nana so we can get you back." Shiro shook his head and streatched his wings out, flinching slightly as his left wing strained.

"No Cooro. I have to do this."

"Do what exactly?" Shiro held up the painting for Cooro to see. A small girl was in the center of a forest clearing, surrounded by unicorns and faires, but one, solitary pony stuck out. "Is that...Anna?" Shiro nodded and clutched the painting and looked down the road.

"I need to do this. I won't let someone get seperated from a loved one."

"Like you were?" Shiro flinched and looked at the ground.

"It's too painful. To think_ I'm_ the reason their gone...and Ichigo hates me for it. I've lost him too, I suppose..." He was surprised when Cooro suddenly grabbed him by his arm and lifted him up. Shiro flapped his wings and waited until Cooro let him go.

"Then we've got no time ta waste! Oh, and Husky's gonna be reeeeeaaaaallllllly mad if you don't bring some money back for us to, ya know!" He said, making Shiro smile.

"Too bad for him. Let's g-"

"Wait!" They both turned to see Anna rushing up, her pony legs carrying her as fast as they could. When she stopped, she was breathing heavily.

"Anna? !" They both said at the same time.

"I...I want...want to come..."

"Did you get Nana?" Cooro asked.

"Of course not! You...you think I'd...I'd catch up? !" Shiro flew down and smacked her on the back of the head. "Ouch!" She rubbed her head an dglared at the White Dragon + Anima. "What was that for? !"

"For running off and not telling anybody!" Shiro snapped. "They'll think something's happened if we all go off missing! Especially you!"

"Oh, so you can run off too? !"

"I'm older for one, and two, I'm in charge of you! I don't want you getting hurt Ichi-" He froze and shook his head. "Look, Anna. Just...go back and let me do you this favor ok? Tell Nana and the others that we'll be back. Got it?"

"No I don't! I'm not going to be a charity case!"

"Anna, why do you want to work so bad?" Cooro asked. Anna tapped her hooves to the ground nervously. Shiro rolled his golden eyes.

"Come on. Let's hurry up." Anna looked up, her eyes bright as they all headed off down the road.

* * *

"They not up there? !" Husky yelled up to Nana.

"No! And yelling at me isn't solving anything!" Nana snapped. She stormed down the stairs and glared at him. "Besides, I don't think we should follow."

"How come?" Husky grumbled.

"Because _I'm_ the only person who visited Shiro while he was up there by himself." She stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Flashback...(XD)

_"Shiro? May I come in?" Nana asked. When she didn't get a reply, she opened the door slowly to see Shiro leaning in front of a canvas, some light brown pain on his cheek. "Shiro?"_

_"Hmm?" He turned to Nana and blinked a few times, as if he was trying to refocus them. "Sorry, didn't hear ya. You can come in if you want." Out of all of them, he liked Nana and Senri most._

_"Have you been up this entire time painting?" She asked, staring at him. He had bags under his eyes, the gold now softer, as if it was like fools gold. Shiro set his paintbrush down and sighed._

_"Yeah, it's...my father's curse. He would do the same thing. He'd stay up all night painting a picture once he found inspiration." Shiro explained. "I guess it's what you would call an extreme case of 'being caught in the moment'." He ran a hand through his hair, luckily his hair remained clear of paint._

_"Can I see?" Nana practically ran up to see the painting. Although it wasn't finished, she could easily tell who was in it. "You're using Anna as a model here?"_

_"Sorta. She reminds me of a girl who used to live in Karakura. They were both alike. She can also...seem like Ichigo sometimes. Stubborn like him, that's for sure."_

_"Well, you can be pretty stubborn as well." Nana replied, receiving a chuckle from the albino._

_"Yeah, I won't even try to deny that." He sighed and stared at the half-finished painting. "If I can sell this at the next village, I can give Anna the money to help her mom." He looked at his hands, almost completly covered in paint. "I...I don't want anyone suffering what me and Ichigo have suffered...ever." Nana placed a hand on his shoulder and she smiled._

_"Do what you can. But...don't show this to Husky, 'k?" Shiro laughed along with Nana._

* * *

Present... (:D)

Husky grabbed his staff asnd grumbled. "I can't believe he's doing this." He rolled his eyes. "We should still go after them."

"Nah, I think it's a good idea to just let the three of them go."

"I'm not talking about Shiro or Anna. It's _Cooro_ I'm thinking about. Stupid idiot's gonna get lost." Nana sighed and, for once, smacked Husky in the back of the head. "Oww!"

"Quit being so selfish already and just let them do this ok? We've been working hard enough and have enough money as it is for now. We're fine." She snapped.

_It isn't money I'm worried about either..._ Husky thought. He looked out a small window to see the moon getting lower in the sky._ You guys had better get the hell back here!_

* * *

"Hmm...this is a very well done picture." A merchant said as Shiro showed it to him. The sun was about to rise and so far, no one had wanted his painting.

_Please buy it..._ He prayed in his head.

"But I travel too much. I just don't have room for it." Shiro sighed and looked at thr ground. Anna was standing next to him and she reached for his hand.

"It's ok, really. I'll keep working to get the money...but thank you anyways." She said, trying to make the Ice Dragon + Anima cheer up. Cooro then walked up to the man, his usual smile in place.

"Sir, will you please buy it? Shiro there's trying to sell it to help that girl get medicine for her mom!" He all but begged. The merchant looked at them but still shook his head.

"Son, I just don't-"

"His name's Hichigo Kurosaki ya know!" That got the merchant's attention. His eyes shot back to Shiro, hwo was looking a little worse for wear. The little sleep he had gotten over the past week was taking its toll.

"Are you really?" He asked. Shiro looked up and nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. They made good trade." He looked at the painting again and then at the two kids standing still, waiting for him. "Alright, I'll take it." All three sets of eyes lit up and they all hugged the merchant.

"Thank you sir!" Anna nearly cried.

* * *

Anna trotted back happily with Shiro on her back. He was just too tired to fly. "I can't believe this! He actually bought it!"

"Heh, Husky said pity points get you things!" Cooro cheered.

"Pft, I don't think he meant it to be used as extortion Cooro." Shiro huffed.

"As what?"

"Never mind Cooro..." Shiro smiled. "It's still good that it all worked out, yeah?"

"Shiro, thank you so much! You really didn't have t-"

"I told Cutter that you were my responsibility. So I meant to give you my share to begin with." He chuckled when Cooro stared at him.

"So does that mean Husky won't get cranky and you're giving him money?"

"Hell no, I'm holding on to it" All three of them laughed as the small village came into sight. "Oh, and Cooro? Now may be a good time to yank out a helmet."

"Why's that?"

" 'Cause Husky's gonna be really made now..."

* * *

"You dunderheads!" Husky rushed up and smacked both Shiro and Cooro in the head with his staff.

"Ouchies! Husky that hurt~!" Cooro whined while Shitro just rubbed his head.

"Where the hell did ya get the idea to run off like that you're both so stu-" Before he could continue his rant, both Cooro and Shiro collapsed, sound asleep. Anna was quick to follow. "Good grief..."

"Well they've had a long night." Nana sighed as Senri lifted Shiro and Cooro up onto his shoulders. "help me get Anna up Husky!" Nana rushed over and lifted Anna up, aided by a rather grumpy Husky.

_I can't believe this...they're soooooo working the hardest next time we get a job!_

* * *

"So you five are leaving?" Cutter asked as Cooro, Shiro, Nana, Husky and Senri stood outside the shop.

"Yeah, sorry to leave so soon, but we really should get going." Husky said. "Thanks for letting us work here."

"No problem. You youngin's better find yourselves a place to live soon, ya hear?" All of them nodded. As they were on the outskirts of town, they could hear horse hooves coming towards them.

"Shiro!" Shiro turned to see Anna walking up and handing him a small bundle of cash. "Here's the leftover from the medicine I bought for mom." She said as she caught her breath. Shiro shook his head and pushed it towards her.

"It's yours, so keep it ok?"

"I told you I'm not a charity case!"

"And this is your money. You helped me paint again, and I'm greatful that you did. So it's your money." Shiro explained. Anna blushed slightly and shiro rubbed her head. "So it's ok. Besides, I'm not a charity case either. So hold onto it, ok?"

"O...Ok then..." She reached out and hugged Shiro. "thank you so much Shiro." She looked over his shoulder and waved at Cooro. "Thank you too, Cooro! Everyone! Thanks so much!" They all waved at her.

"C'mon Shiro! We have to keep going!" Husky called.

"Be right there!" Shiro called back. AS he stood up, Anna gripped his hand.

"Promise to come back someday?" She asked. "I...I don't have any siblings..."

"Yeah, I will." Shiro nodded and Anna let him go. She waved at them as they all left the village behind them.

"You know, I'm still not sure about having you along." Husky said as Shiro rejoined the group.

"That's fine,. It's not like I need your approval." Shiro grinned as Husky's face grew angry.

"What makes you think you don't? !" Shiro just smiled.

_It's nice...having friends._...he thought. _I hope I can share them with Ichigo..._ He hit Husky on the head and stuck his tongue out as Husky raced after him, yelling and waving his staff in the air. Nana shook her head as Cooro and Senri joined in.

_Boys...I'll never understand them..._. She thought with a sigh. _It's nice seeing him act this way...maybe we can all have a future together now..._She smiled and ran after them. _That doesn't sound too bad at all..._

* * *

The two men watched the tiny group of kids run down the road. "So Keti, when do we pick him up?"

"It's too soon yet. The master wants us to wait." Keti said, pulling back his long, silver hair. "Be patient Itek."

"Aww, but being patient sucks!"

"Deal with it." Keti grumbled. _We'll have you soon boy...you can't run away from him forever you know..._

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Yays~! I got this done~! Now that I remember what Im doing, things will go much smoother. I promise Ichigo will show up in either the next chappie or the one after. Well reviews are awesome~!


End file.
